


Love Through Letters

by ryaelizabeth



Category: The 100 (TV), clarke - Fandom, clarke and lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom, lexa - Fandom
Genre: Army, Clarke Griffin/Lexa Smut, Clexa, College Students Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Death, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eventual Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love Letters, Military, Multi, Pregnancy, Rape Recovery, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryaelizabeth/pseuds/ryaelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods is the aspiring young daughter of the Woods family, a multi-millionaire dollar lineage known for their large business firm/record label based in New York City. After many tumultuous months of having a bad reputation, Lexa is advised to begin writing to a soldier in the US Army named Private Clarke Griffin to help re-strengthen her reputation again. Little did she know that the one soldier she was assigned to write to would soon become someone in which she creates a strong bond with, something that can not be explained in only words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters From War](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184669) by hunnyfresh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that certain elements of this story upset quite a lot of people so I would just like to warn those who will begin to or are reading this story that this story in particular does contain harsh language, elements of rape, etc. That is why I have deemed this story as mature content. If you can not handle this, please do not continue reading. That is all I ask. Otherwise, please enjoy my story. Thank You.

"Believe me, honey. It would do wonders for your image. Considering everything that happened a few months ago,” Anya said as she followed Lexa around the small apartment that the two shared. Anya held a few printed documents within her hand and waved them all in Lexa’s face trying to catch the attention of the young 22 year old woman.

Lexa growled and glared at her when the papers practically hit the six month old Aden attached to her hip. “Watch where you’re waving those you idiot,” she hissed, clearly agitated.

Anya rolled her eyes, clearly agitated by Lexa not listening to her. “Damn girl, sorry.” Despite her irritation, the small incident did nothing to draw her way from her main goal.

“But just think about the headlines: TonDC’s Owner’s Daughter Lexa Supports the Troops. Is She Finally Over Her Scandalous Past? It doesn’t hurt to have a few allies in the military, Lexa, even if it’s just one soldier.”

Lexa sighed and positioned Aden more securely into the space of her left arm retrieving the papers from Anya.

“You do realize that I just gave birth to Aden only a few months ago. I am already trying to deal with this company with my father as well as motherhood. I do not have time to take care of some stranger. Plus, where can we even fit an extra person in this damn apartment?”

“You’re not housing them. You’ll only be pen pals. The guy who told me about this program said it builds morale in the army for homesick soldiers,” Anya reassured.

After reading Lexa’s hesitant expression, she quickly added, “You know, dumbass, you’re not joining the army. All you do is have to send a few letters out to this girl and write some cute-sy shit. Something that will help your is overall image for the company.”

“I know that.” Lexa sighed and leaned her head against Aden’s when the little boy pushed his own under hers to get a look at what held his mother’s attention. Lexa instinctively placed a kiss on top of his thin light brown hair, soothing the imminent fussing that was surely on its way from the child. When she glanced back up at Anya after examining the paper, she glared at her roommate and best friend.

Lexa turned and sat on the couch in the living room that the two shared, nestling Aden in to her lap as she read over the information of the soldier who would be her pen pal. “I guess we’ll be making a new friend, Aden. Does that sound nice?”

The little boy cooed happily, reaching out to grab any papers in his path before his mother could react. The move was futile for Lexa was always cautious and pushed away all of the paperwork to the side, away from her son. She kissed Aden’s temple as she took in the soldier’s name.

Private Clarke Griffin.

“Who told you about this program to begin with, Anya?” Lexa asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

Aden began to squirm in her arms, his full cheeks puffing up even more as a small pout graced his face. Lexa attempted to quite him down by shushing him however as she bounced the baby on her lap, he became even more irritated.

“A friend of mine, as I’ve said before. Does it really matter? Just read over that Clarke girl while I take Aden for a walk in the park. He obviously is becoming restless being cooped up in the apartment all day.”

Lexa sighed, resigned, and stood up, Aden now resting on her hip as she held him with one arm while the other held the papers with Private Griffin’s information on them. Anya took the little boy with outstretched arms, a smile finally appearing on her face as she held her fussing god son.

“Be sure to be back in an hour. I need to feed him his bottle for lunch and then settle him down for his nap at two o’clock,” Lexa said, watching Anya set the baby down in the stroller.

“Of course, mama bear. I’m not trying to interfere with your schedule. But seriously, read over that woman’s information and begin writing to her. It will do wonders for your image and you know it will.” Lexa nodded and turned around, walking towards the office that the two women shared as she heard Anya exit the apartment.

Anya and Lexa had lucked out with the apartment that they shared. Located in a rather upscale apartment complex, Lexa was able to raise her son in a stable environment without the cameras of the press that continued to follow her due to her father’s success. Compared to the old apartment that the two shared, this new place was greatly modernized.

On one side of the main corridor you can find upholstered panels with copper brackets. On the other side there is black glass with a 3D laminated picture of trees to create a more nature vibe throughout the large space. All of the full high doors were dressed in black polished lacquer. On the bottom of these doors there is a night LED lighting which shined a moss green. There was also modified oak veneer on walls and custom made furniture, designed and created by Lexa’s father himself.

Although the apartment was rather on the newer side, a home-y vibe was transcended throughout the space. Toddler toys were dispersed throughout the living room as well a play crib, all provided by Lexa’s parents when they found out about her unexpected pregnancy.

As Lexa entered the office, she took a seat in the large cushioned black desk chair and sighed, thinking about all of the mistakes that she had made in her life. Lexa had attended Columbia Business School in her father’s footsteps, aiming to earn a 5-year MBA program.

Columbia University exceled at helping Lexa with value investing, her general management experience, and testing her leadership skills. The only issue though was that she could not focus properly. It just so happened that her distraction was none other than a girl.

Costia came into Lexa’s life during a time when she was vulnerable and needed someone there to comfort her. Lexa had just come to terms with her sexuality, something that neither her mother nor father approved of at the time. Everything about coming out was new to her. She didn’t have to hide who she was and she didn’t have any secret holding her back from being with who she truly wanted to be with.

Costia had been two years older than Lexa when they met. Lexa, a young and inspiring college freshman, and Costia, a sheltered yet cunning junior, was a perfect match together or so they thought. Everything that Lexa planned to achieve involved Costia which ultimately lead Lexa to her downward spiral.

One night after one of the most vicious fights that the couple had been in Lexa had gone out to a local bar that sold good amounts of liquor for a rather cheap price. For Lexa, getting lost in the several different mixed drinks was quite refreshing.

As the alcohol intertwined with her body, her head becoming fuzzy and her movements becoming labored, Lexa had begun making her way to the bathroom. The only thing on her mind was relieving herself of the remnants of the several Malibu Sea Breezes in her system.

On her way to the restroom though, Lexa’s life had come to a halting stop. There he was, tall, gangly, yet extremely handsome. She knew him. She definitely did. However, if someone asked her to remember his name with that amount of alcohol in her system, there was no hope. 

There was something about the way he greeted her. There was something about the way he gently touched her arm as he asked how she had been. And there was surely something about the way he gently whispered into her ear about ‘getting the fuck out of there’. 

Everything about him screamed charisma. Everything about him screamed swagger. But nothing about him screamed Costia. And that was most likely the drawbridge for her. She nodded her head. Yes she did want to get out of this club. 

When she woke up the next morning, at a raw 5 AM, her head pounding and her stomach doing flips, she saw him sleeping soundly. To say the least, she was out of his apartment within minutes. 

After that one regretful night, Lexa was able to shut almost everybody and everything out of her life. Costia had always thought that Lexa refused to talk to her due to the rather immature fight that the two held however that wasn’t it. That wasn’t it at all.

Lexa felt used, like she didn’t belong anywhere anymore. She was just a broken gear in the spinning circle of life. She was expendable; no one truly needed her in their lives anyways. Anya had tried several times to contact Lexa during this time to no prevail however she never gave up.

Eventually Lexa had learned that she had become pregnant from the one night. 

At first she had been rendered speechless. She couldn’t believe that she, out of all the people in the world, was one of those rare cases where she got pregnant after having sex with a man for the first and only time. It seemed almost stereotypical for this to happen. She felt as though her life had become a living nightmare.

After taking a few days of fully coming to terms with her pregnancy, Lexa had finally decided to seek solace in Anya. Throughout all of her self-doubt and pity, Anya was there to comfort her and knock her back down to earth whenever everything became too much for Lexa.

After deciding to keep the child, the news coverage around the country had spread like wild-fire. “ **_Lesbian Daughter of Mason Woods, Alexandria Woods, Pregnant After a Scandalous Night in NYC_ ** .” Ever since the announcement of her pregnancy, Lexa had to try and reclaim her good girl image to the public eye.

She hoped that one day, hopefully soon, she would be able to make her father proud once again and not be branded as the one child of the powerful Woods family that fell down the gutter. That was a huge reason in why she half-heartedly accepted to talk to this one soldier.

Lexa peered over the documents and began reading about the young woman.

**_Private Clarke Griffin, 24_ **

**_Caucasian, Female, Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes_ **

**_Birthplace: New Jersey, USA_ **

**_No Known Relatives Alive_ **

**_Emergency Contact: Bellamy Blake (Family Friend)_ **

**_Currently Stationed in: Fort Leonard Wood, Missouri, USA_ **

Not much else was said about the young woman. The rest of the information contained important dates through her training in the army and her past deployments overseas. Lexa bit her lip gently as she began to think about what she should begin to write to this one stranger. ‘Hello Private Griffin’ would have to suffice for now. Little did Lexa know that those would be the first words of many shared between the two troubled young women.


	2. Where It All Began

The loud sharp crackling sound of never-ending bullets raining over Clarke’s head filled her ear drums. She tried everything in her power to attempt to process the overload of impulses that surrounded her. Drill sergeants and privates actively shot at the training soldiers, active combat modules happening in full swing. 

_ It’ll be interesting _ , they said.

_ You’ll enjoy getting a taste of the real thing _ , they said.

They were so full of shit. Clarke’s labored breathing filled the air as she dragged herself forward by her elbows, her stomach scraping the wet muddy ground beneath her. A person would think that she was still in basic training, attempting to become a Private. But, no. Here she was - in one of the most intense training camps in America - training to become part of the 43rd AG Reception Battalion. 

“Shit,” she muttered under her breath as she realized that she had to attempt to retrieve her M16 rifle and actually fire back at the sergeants and privates rather than just duck and hope to hell that she didn’t get hit by their rubber bullets. In all honesty, besides her ego deflating if she got hit, those rubber balls hurt like a bitch and she didn’t want to deal with that. 

“Clarke! Get the hell up! Why the fuck are you slacking?” Clarke heard her best-friend yell in front of her. Bellamy, the youthful, strong and resilient young man had grown up with Clarke. Clarke’s eyes trained on the man in front of her, his usual curly black hair stuck to his forehead from his helmet pressing it down and an unusual amount of sweat coating the strands causing them to fall just above his eyebrows. 

“Suck it Bellamy! Maybe if you moved your ass a bit to the left I’d be able to get around you!” 

A loud chuckle rang out in front, the sound drowning by the crackling of the numerous gun shots. Drill sergeants explained that they would continuously shoot real bullets in the air to imitate the sound of active combat while other privates collectively shot at the training soldiers with training rubber bullets. 

Soon though, both Bellamy and Clarke found themselves on their feet, now running towards their rifles, their camouflage army suits suddenly heavier than before due to the amount of wet mud beginning to cake on. They both knew they had to the capabilities to finish the module. It was just a matter of how fast it was going to take them. Given that they two had come out on the top of their class during basic training in Fort Benning, it was no surprise they were well ahead of everyone else, just a few feet away from the rifles.

“Come on, Princess. Let’s get this show on the road,” Bellamy winked at Clarke playfully, quickly yet carefully passing the second M16 rifle over to her. It was their time to shine. 

The rest of the day consisted of the two soldiers strenuously making their way through the obstacle course and battling with other trainees and drill sergeants, whether it be one on one combat or direct tactical weaponry combat. 

Both exceeded, per usual, in their training which meant they had been allowed a special privilege of leaving their training grounds early to head back to shower and then eat. The two had been walking towards the large dining hall when a memory flashed through Clarke’s head. Clarke’s smile radiated, her blue eyes shining in amusement, as she animatedly talked to Bellamy about how she had finally learned how to perfect her kill shot.

“I swear Bell, I just needed one look and BAM! That bitch was dead. Metaphorically at least. Can you believe the look on Sergeant Ramirez’s face when the bullet hit his helmet? Had it not been for that helmet he would have had one nasty bruise right in the center of his forehead. He looked like I grew two heads or something.”

A chuckle escaped Bellamy’s lips, the usually somber individual giving into Clarke’s temperament. “Yeah, who didn’t see? You’re becoming one hell of a soldier.”

“I’d like to think so. It wouldn’t be without you though man.”

“Don’t get all mushy with me Griffin. You still need to uphold that badass blondie soldier image,” Bellamy smirked, gently poking at Clarke’s side. It was moments like these, similar to sibling non-hearted bickering, that caused the pair’s bond to strengthen. Their friendship had blossomed into something so much more than any other normal friendship. It was as if they were kin, blood even. Both knew one would die for the other, vice versa. 

“Does that mean I should kick your ass in front of the whole dining hall? You know… To prove that I actually am that badass blondie soldier that you so call claim that I am,” Clarke dared, her eyebrows raising in mockery.

“As if, princess. You know your back would be on the ground in seconds.”

As the two rounded the corridor, about to enter the dining hall, Clarke found herself on her tippy toes, her right arm wrapping around Bellamy’s neck. “You asked for it!”

Bellamy chuckled out loud as he grabbed Clarke’s sides and squeezed hard, causing her to squeal. He knew if he applied just enough pressure Clarke would let go. However, just as Clarke’s grip began to tighten, a loud and commanding voice bellowed down the hallway. 

“Griffin!”

Clarke halted in her play assault, her arm going limp and falling to her side. She quickly stood erect, both of her arms going behind her back as she stood in the common military posture. Her eyes zeroed in on the Staff Sergeant that walked towards her, nervousness pooling in the pit of her stomach.

“Sir?”

“At ease, Griffin,” Sergeant Kane replied. His stony face faltered, a slight smirk placed on his lips. “I just thought I should drop this off personally. Given that you have no alive relatives, I know you wouldn’t feel the need to go to the mail room to check whether or not you had any letters.”

Clarke’s eyes narrowed, however she said nothing as her arm outstretched and took the letter that Kane was offering to her. 

“Looks important Private. Smells important too. Who sprays letters anymore?” Kane joked. He was a man of few words, however, whenever he spoke, it was either sarcastic or extremely monotone. 

“Who is it from?” Clarke finally asked, her eyes zeroing in on the top left corner of the letter to see the name on the return address. Unfortunately, no name was sported at the top. Only an address from New York City.  _ Who the hell was from NYC? _

Kane’s shoulders shrugged as he turned quickly on his feet. Just as quickly he had come, he was gone. 

“That was weird,” Bellamy said quietly, himself now finally speaking up as Kane disappeared into the distance. “Who in the hell sent you a scented letter?”

“I have no clue. Smells fancy though. Which, to be honest, puzzles me even further. Do you know anybody in New York?”

“I mean I have family in Albany.”

“Not the state, Bell. New York City.”

“Oh, then no. Absolutely no one. Why? Did the letter come from there?”

Clarke nodded. “Yeah, and there is no name which I find extremely strange.”

“That is pretty fucking weird. Open it,” Bellamy insisted.

Clarke took in a deep breath and made her way into the dining hall, taking a seat on of the empty plastic benches, sat towards the back of the room. Bellamy sat across from her as she began to tear into the note. Her eyes scrunched up as she took the crisply folded ivory white letter out of the envelope. She unfolded it slowly, only to reveal a letter written neatly, in black ink.

* * *

 

**June 22, 2020**

**Hello Private Griffin,**

**I know this may seem a bit strange. Actually, that is not how I should begin this. I apologize for the inadequate beginning to this letter. Let’s start again. Hello Private. My name is Alexandria Woods. You may or may not have heard of me through various news outlets. Recently, I received news that there was this program that the United States Army have began where citizens are able to choose to write to a soldier to become ‘pen pals’ of sorts.**

**First, I would like to explain that you are not inclined to respond at all. However, it would be nice to hear back from you. Second, I realize that I must stop rambling and actually introduce myself to you, just in case you don’t necessarily know who I am.**

**My name is Alexandria Woods, however, I prefer to be called Lexa by close relatives. I am the daughter of Mason and Maia Woods, owner of TonDC & Co, the major record label based in New York City. Typically, I don’t like people knowing the extent of my parent’s fame however under the circumstances I believe you should know who you are talking to.**

**I am currently 22 years old. I live in my own apartment with my best friend and my 6 month old son. Yes, I have a son. His name is Aden. Even though he is quite young, I like to claim he is the smartest baby within the Tri-State area. (Attached to this letter is one of Aden’s sloppy drawings. Given that he is only 6 months old he couldn’t even hold the crayon correctly however I thought it was worth a try sending you a letter from him as well.) Which brings me to one of my questions I have for you. I see your birthplace is New Jersey. I happen to originally be from New Jersey myself. What part are you from?**

**I hope all is going well with training. I, as well as Aden, thank you for the service that you are providing us and this whole entire country. It takes a certain type of person to be able to physically and mentally handle the hardships of joining the United States Armed Forces.**

**Also, I apologize if I’m taking time out of your day for this letter.**

**Aden and I hope to hear from you soon!**

**Sincerely,**

**Lexa Woods**

* * *

 

A small smiled spread across Clarke’s lips as she flipped the first page over revealing, in fact, a sloppy drawing on white computer paper. Red and blue crayon markings splayed across the piece of paper, all without purpose. It was clear a baby had drawn it, if not an extremely unartistic adult.

“Who is it?” Bellamy’s voice startled Clarke out of her slight trance, her thoughts snapping back to reality.

“Umm, some rich family’s daughter named…” Clarke trailed off as she searched for the name on the letter, “Alexandria Woods?”

“Well excuse the fuck out of me,” Bellamy’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head, astonishment written across his face.

“What?” Clarke asked clearly confused.

“Do you not know who that is?”

Clarke shook her head. In reality, she never really had time to sit down and dive into the lives of celebrities or any kind of social media for that matter. Her whole entire life consisted of her running around, attempting to make a living for herself. Her mentality was, why concern yourselves with the lives of celebrities when you were living your own life and trying to survive yourself? They don’t care about you, so why should you care about them? It was a pessimistic view however it seemed, now-a-days, that most of her views were pessimistic. 

“She’s this really good looking B-list celebrity from New York. Her father is Mason Woods, the owner of some huge record label. The record label has all the big names signed to them. I can’t imagine how much money they have. But that’s besides the point. Alexandria is the only child. She used to stay quiet and passive throughout her childhood and then she got to college. Apparently she just became a wild child and got knocked up in college. Ever since she got pregnant she’s been real low-key about her life though.”

“So, you’re telling me that she is pretty much just famous for who her father is?” Clarke asked confused. And quite heated. These god-damn spoiled celebrities and their prodigies. 

“Well, yeah. But she does do a lot for charities and international field work. She went to Columbia for whatever major she was studying but she also constantly went around to different states and countries to help children within the foster and adoption systems as well as partnering with several different philanthropies.”

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up after Bellamy brought up Alexandria’s interest in the foster system. “That’s interesting. Why would she care about the system?”

Bellamy shrugged, clearly disinterested. “No clue.”

Clarke nodded. Within her head, she was deciding whether or not she wanted to even send this one woman a letter back. It seemed a bit shallow if Clarke rejected the letter and just didn’t answer however this random woman had gone out of her way and sent Clarke a letter out of the blue just for shits and giggles. But then again, what did Clarke owe her? Absolutely nothing. 

“Why did she send you a letter?” Bellamy asked. 

“I guess just to chat. I don’t quite know,” Clarke answered truthfully. Sure, Alexandria had mentioned the new program that the US Army was beginning to implement but she never fully explained why she wanted to partake in it. “Should I write back?”

Bellamy pretended to think for a second, his hand going underneath his chin as his eyes narrowed on nothing in particular, mockingly pretending to be deep in thought. “Hmm, an extremely rich celebrity decides to randomly send you a letter. Should you or should you not respond? Gee I don’t know. What a hard decision you have there Princess!”

“You really get under my skin sometimes Bell,” Clarke said as she sighed. 

“That’s what family does,” Bellamy said as he smiled. 

Clarke smiled back again and dropped her shoulders in defeat. Maybe there would be no harm in sending a letter back. Besides, Clarke wouldn’t mind another drawing from the little boy again. That was probably the highlight of her day. 

“Alright Bell. I’m going to get something to eat and then I’m going back to the dormitories so I can write her back.”

“You make it sound like it’s punishment,” Bellamy chuckled. 

Clarke smiled as she began to get up. She didn’t respond as her mind wandered. What did Alexandria and Aden look like? Why did the woman choose to send Clarke a letter out of all the soldiers in the American army? So many questions filled her head. She knew, though, that there was only one way to get the answers. All of her questions that she wanted to be answered would be introduced with a simple ‘ _ Hello Alexandria Woods _ ’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the year long wait for this chapter (don't hate me please)! I didn't realize how much I truly wanted to continue this story until the overwhelming love and support I got from all of you. I've actually pre-written a few chapters so get ready! Let me know what you all think about this chapter and what you think about how the story in going in general!
> 
> Much love my Clexakru!  
> Rya


	3. And So It Begins

It had been a long and strenuous day at the office. Usually, Lexa took everyone’s complaints in stride. Hell, she knew she was one of the most level-headed people on the face of this planet. She had to be considering she was the face of the A&R department of her father’s record label as well as the Publicity department. 

A&R required an extreme amount of patience, always having to go out and actively search for new talent to showcase the label’s extremely high standards in the talent that they decided to sign. Publicity wasn’t any better. As Lexa’s father had always described it, ‘ _ all of the employees in the publicity department are on crack _ ’. Having to deal with demands of high end celebrities and their management drove people to absolute insanity however somehow, they were all still amazing at their job. 

On a typical day for Lexa, her responsibilities consisted of listening to the complaints of chief elders in those two departments, resolving the issues, as well as restoring the peace after the conflicts have been resolved. There were days where her job wasn’t too strenuous however today was just a whole different story. 

TonDC Records had been set host their 15th annual White Out party within the next two weeks and the preparations for this party had left Lexa, her mother and father in a whirlwind of paperwork, employee protests, and the early onset of grey hairs from stress. There was so much to do and in such little time. 

The expectations had been held high considering the year before had been one of their most memorable. Celebrities of all genres would be attending, the amount of publicity and paparazzi that were set to be there had been amped to an almost unfathomable number, and the performances that were set to play were all class acts.

Getting everything ready was truly not the problem though. It had been dealing with the constant complaints of her father. Lexa and her father had a rather strange relationship. They loved each other and there was this underlying understanding that they would do anything for one another however the constant bickering had slowly been corroding their relationship.

Everything that Lexa did irritated him. From the way she leniently strayed off the typical management procedures to the way she talked in general.

_ You’re extremely monotone _ , he would say.

_ You’re being too nice. You need to punish more harshly _ , he would say.  

Lexa didn’t care though. This was her job and she would treat her people as she pleased. Senselessly ridiculing and berating other people were simply not in her interest. She believed that if you treated everyone fairly then they would treat you the same way.  _ You reap what you sow _ , right? Being a good leader entailed actually caring for those who look up to you. 

Today though, her father had been uncharacteristically malicious towards her. He had been commenting continuously on every single action that she performed. At first he began the day off by just telling her how to fix everything that she had ‘gotten wrong’. However, after a few incidences of this happening he just began to blame it on her poor work habits. In reality, though, she was doing exactly what she had to do and what he said to do. 

Her father contradicted himself with every order he gave his employees. One minute he complained that there were too many A&R recruits and the next he was complaining that the company didn’t have nearly enough for its high demand with newly signed artists. 

Lexa didn’t know what sparked her father’s strange change in attitude and to be completely honest she didn’t really care. All she had to focus on was finally getting home and seeing her son. 

Stepping into her apartment, an exasperated sigh escaped her lips, her right hand running through her long brunette locks as she slowly kicked off her shiny black flats. Her feet were beginning to ache from being on them all day and she couldn’t wait to finally just curl up in bed and drift off into a deep sleep. 

“Anya?” Lexa called out, knowing that her best friend had been home with her son. Ever since Lexa had to go back to work after her maternity leave ended, her and Anya had made a deal that every day after Anya got off from work she would go and pick up Aden from daycare. In return, Lexa took a few hundred off of the rent that Anya had to pay monthly. 

“Hey commander,” Anya said, coming out of the hallway opposite to Lexa, Aden in her arms. As soon as Aden saw Lexa he began to make quiet whining noises, his whines being muffled by the pacifier in his mouth,  while his arms outstretched towards his mother, the fists of his hands clenching up continuously to indicate he wanted to be held by her. 

“Hi baby,” Lexa cooed, taking Aden from Anya’s arms immediately. “How was your day little one?”

“Oh fine, you know, just worked as usual. Had to deal with a few difficult customers but not too bad.”

Lexa rolled her eyes as a small smiled crept up onto her face. “You know I wasn’t talking to you right?”

“Way to make me not feel special. Wow. Thanks,” Anya teased, her grin growing as she watched Lexa pepper Aden’s face with kisses. Watching her best friend interact with her son was something that she would never get sick of. 

The gentleness that the usually stoic young woman portrayed every time she dealt with her son was one of the many reasons that Anya knew Lexa had to be one of the best mothers on Earth. She cared so deeply for this one little boy, so strongly, that they were almost inseparable.

“You got a letter today,”Anya commented, waiting for Lexa to respond. 

Lexa nodded, clearly not interested, as she continued to talk and praise her son even though he wasn’t able to understand what she had been saying. Lexa believed if you begin praising children at such a young age then their self-confidence and self-worth would be undoubtable as they got older. 

“A letter from your lady friend,” Anya continued, this time withdrawing the letter she had kept it hidden, tucked away in her pants. She purposely waved it obnoxiously in Lexa’s face. 

“A letter from who?” Lexa questioned, shifting Aden to her right hip to free her left hand. Once she securely had her left arm placed underneath his bum she reached out to take the letter from Anya. Teasingly, Anya held it over her head, making it difficult for Lexa to reach.

“You really don’t know? It’s your gal pal,” Anya teased again, this time relenting and giving the letter over to Lexa.

Quite annoyed, Lexa uncharacteristically rolled her eyes and snatched the letter from her best friend. Her eyes scanned the letter, her eyebrows raising in surprise as she read the return address at the top left of the letter. It was the soldier that she had written to a few weeks ago. Her interest peaked intensely, an excited feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach. 

She didn’t expect a response from the young woman in the Army. She thought that her letter would get lost through the mail carrier system or the Private would simply discard the letter, not humoring Lexa at all by sending a letter back. However, lo and behold, here Lexa was, standing in the open living-room of her home holding a letter sent by the soldier.

“You look like you just saw a ghost,” Anya commented, a slight smile on her lips.

“Not a ghost… I’m just surprised she actually responded.”

“Why? You’re Alexandria fucking Woods. Who wouldn’t answer you?”

Lexa rolled her eyes and began walking over the couch at the far end of the room. She sat down quickly, placing Aden on her lap, her arms encircling his small waist and she began to tear the letter open. Lexa took in a slow and calculated breath as she took the piece of paper out of the envelope and unfolded the neat creases of the fold. She turned it around slowly and began reading to herself.

* * *

 

**June 26th, 2020**

 

**Alexandria Woods,**

 

**To what do I owe this pleasure? Apparently you’re a big shot around here. Not that I would particularly have known. To be fair, I had to ask a close friend of mine who you were. Which I don’t know if that would be a good thing or bad thing to you. I have to say though that I am pretty shocked that you decided to choose to write to me out of all people. Not that it isn’t an appreciable surprise.**

**Ok well obviously, I’m going on a tangent. Let me stop that. Just as you introduced yourself I guess I have to introduce myself. The name is Clarke Griffin. Even though you already knew that. Born and raised in Central Jersey but I moved down to Virginia when I was 18. There had always been something about the Washington DC Metropolitan area that fascinated me. Couldn’t tell you what though.**

**I attended Arkadia University right outside of Washington DC, but only for two years. I was one of those liberal arts majors that thought I could make it big in the world with my talent. It was a nice dream but after sophomore year completed, many things happened within my personal life that I couldn’t ignore so due to unfortunate circumstances I didn’t begin my junior year. I hear that you went to an ivy league school. Seems like I’m talking to a braniac now, eh? Alright, let me stop teasing.**

**Also, I must not forget to address the most important part of the letter that you had sent me. Mr. Aden Woods! He seems like quite the charmer if he was able to draw such a Picasso quality drawing at the young age of six months. Hell, at six months old I was probably just dreaming about the next bottle I was going to get. I’ll take your word though on him being the smartest child.**

**I don’t really know how to end this letter other than, thanks for choosing me to send a letter to. It’s pretty awesome to be able to talk to a ‘celebrity’ I guess. Makes me feel special.**

**Well, you have a good day now. Aden as well.**

 

**Sincerely,**

**Private Clarke Griffin**

* * *

 

“You’re smiling like a jackass,” Anya teased as she walked over. 

Lexa quickly scoffed and placed the letter down on the couch beside her. “Can you please not use that language around my child? I don’t need him growing up thinking that using those words are okay to use.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Anya dismissed her reprimanding, “So what did Ms. Private say?”

Lexa shrugged. “Nothing really. Just introducing herself. However, there was something that surprised me. She said she never even heard of me until she received the letter from me. She apparently had to ask friends who I was.”

“That’s bullshit,” Anya fired back, confidently. “There’s no way in hell that she doesn’t know who you are. Unless she lives under a rock.”

“No Anya, I truly believe she is being serious. Which I quite like.”

A large cheshire smile spread across Anya’s lips suddenly. Lexa narrowed her eyes. She knew that the only time her best friend ever smiled like that was when she was up to no good.

“What?” Lexa questioned, paying slight attention to the woman sat to her right as she unconsciously stroked Aden’s soft dirty blonde tufts of hair. He was starting to put up a fuss, constantly squirming in Lexa’s arms.

“Nothing. Why do you ask?” 

Lexa sighed as she got up off the couch, Aden’s fussing increasing by the very second. With Aden getting more irritated by the second, Lexa didn’t want to deal with Anya’s immaturity.  “Nevermind. I don’t have time for this. Aden is due for his feeding.”

Lexa stood up straight, attempting to calm Aden down by flooding his face with soft kisses. As the two went over to the kitchen to retrieve Aden’s formula and possibly a can of pureed baby food Anya scooped up the letter, quickly reading it over. As she read over the words that this Private Griffin wrote back, there was only one thought running through her head.

_ This was definitely one of the best ideas she had ever come up with. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I've been quite busy recently with summer classes so it's been hard to update quickly but I tried to get to it as fast as I could. I'm currently studying in Nursing school so it's kicking my butt but I will always find time to write about my faves and share it with you all!  
> Have a safe and wonderful week and I hope you all prosper!  
> Love, Rya xoxo


	4. Pulled Heartstrings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) I apologize for the long wait for this chapter but here it is. I've been preparing to start clinicals, which technically means rotations in the hospital, because I'm a nursing student at the university I attend. So, I really haven't had much time to write but I'm trying my best.  
> IMPORTANT*** - I decided to change chapter 1 because of all the hate I have been receiving because of it. I understand that the way I originally wrote the first chapter was extremely insensitive and immature so I thought I would take the rape scene out and alter the plot just a tiny bit. So, if you have the time, go back and read the end of chapter 1 and see what I have changed.  
> Anyways, I'm going to start recommending songs to listen to for each chapter, just for shits and giggles.  
> Song Recommendation: Jhené Aiko - Wading

**July 10th, 2020**

 

**Hello Private Griffin,**

 

**Wow. I was beginning to think that you were not going to answer. I mean I am a random person that decided to just write to you. As for you not knowing who I am, I think that is pretty awesome. It’s nice not having to live up to your expectations given that you don’t really know who I am. I guess these letters will just be the start to us getting to know one another.**

**So, Arkadia University? That’s a great accomplishment just getting in. I heard it is similar to ivy league colleges with their acceptance rate. Believe it or not I went to Columbia University which was in constant dispute with Arkadia’s athletic division. I actually frequently visited Arkadia for the soccer tournaments. I was the center midfielder for the Columbia Women’s soccer team.**

**As for your dreams to become an artist, you never know. What is in the past stays in the past, so whatever was holding you back before to become an artist should not have to affect you right now. I know my opinion is mute on the matter given that you are currently serving in the Army of the United States however that shouldn’t stop you from doing what you are passionate about.**

**Honestly, with me here  giving you all of this inspirational talk, how do I know that you are actually good at what you do? Do you mind if I get a sample drawing?**

**Aden says hello by the way. He is currently seated on my lap attempting to take the pen out of my hand so he can write to you as well. Since I last sent you a letter, he actually has started to speak. I’m sure he does not comprehend what he is actually saying but I am still proud of him nonetheless. He began saying ‘mama’ but I believe it is rather playful banter rather than a real word to him.**

**Attached to the letter is another picture Aden has masterfully drawn for you. Hope it brings a little joy to your day.**

 

**Stay safe Private,**

 

**Lexa Woods**

* * *

 

A large smile spread across Clarke’s lips as she turned the letter over to reveal a sloppily drawn mesh of colors on a plain white piece of paper. For some reason, seeing all of Aden’s drawings caused an immense feeling of happiness to flood through Clarke’s system. 

Growing up she was never surrounded by children, only her mother and father who had never really been in the house due to their jobs. Being able to see the advancement of Aden was fascinating to Clarke. 

The first picture she received from the baby had been shakily drawn - it was clear to see that he had been having troubles holding the crayon - however the picture she had been looking at now was much more clearly drawn. Solid colored lines scattered across the paper caused the blonde to realize that the baby boy had been growing and was growing quickly.

Clarke’s mind began to wonder. She wondered what exactly the baby boy and his mother looked like. Apparently Lexa had been famous so she was sure that if she went online and typed her name into Google she would surely find an unlimited amount of pictures. However, Clarke thought that it simply would not be fair and a little creepy. 

_ Curiosity killed the cat _ , didn’t it? Why should she be able to see who she is talking to when the other can not see what she looked like? 

Being the good Samaritan she was, Clarke refused to pick up her phone and type in the other woman’s name in the search box, thus opting to just pick up a piece of paper and pen so she could respond.

* * *

 

**July 30th, 2020**

 

**Hello Lexa Woods,**

**I thought I should first start this letter by saying that I have never been that excited receiving a drawing from a child. I can see that your little man must be growing pretty fast because he’s becoming quite the Picasso. When he gets a little older, consider drawing classes. That’s how my mother got me into art.**

**I can’t imagine how exciting it is for a mother to have their child to start speaking. Aden may not understand what he is saying but he is still making coherent words so enjoy this stage in his life before he won’t be able to keep quiet.**

**The second thing I want to point out is what a small world we live in. I played soccer for Arkadia University for the two years that I was there. I was a defender, centre-back to be exact. We may have played together. When did you attend school? I have just realized that I don’t know your age. I’m 24 if you didn’t already know.**

**As for your cute little spiel on my art dreams, believe me, I wish I could still continue my art. However, some things happen in life and they completely alter your whole future ahead of you. Remember when I said that I had a lot of family troubles which caused me to drop out of school? Yeah, it was so life altering to the point that I stopped art altogether. I lost my passion for a long time.**

**I don’t want to get into that right now so I’ll just focus on your little request. So, you don’t believe me when I say I was pretty damn good when it came to drawing? I don’t have much time because I have to report to my weaponry skills session soon but I’ll sneak in a simple sketch of an item that is currently in front of me with this letter.**

**Good news though, I only have about two more months of training and then I will finally be able to be sent into active duty in the 43rd AG Reception Battalion. That’s technically just a fancy word for the group that I am training to be placed in. You can honestly say that I will be extremely grateful to be finally finished with IET, which is called Initial Entry training. We’ll see where life takes me after.**

**I unfortunately must go. I will be training in the field again today. The sergeants will be simulating active duty again so I need to brush up on my weaponry skills.**

 

**Have a good one Lexa. Tell Aden that I say hello.**

 

**Sincerely,**

 

**Private Clarke Griffin**

* * *

 

Lexa smiled cheekily as she eagerly ripped into the letter that she had just received from Clarke. They had only sent a few letters to one another yet Lexa was starting to have an understanding that she quite enjoyed talking to this one soldier. 

Aden was seated on his bum on the floor, in front of Lexa, his teething toys currently distracting him as he happily chewed on the cold item. He was staring expectantly at his mother as she relaxed into the couch to read the letter she just got. 

What Lexa was not expecting were multiple pieces of paper attached to the actual letter. Without reading the letter she turned the first page over which revealed a pencil drawn sketch of desk items. They were so carefully drawn that she had been first confused as to whether or not they were actually drawn or printed. Quickly, she turned to the next page which had been a pencil drawn portrait of a bouquet of peonies. 

A large smile spread across Lexa’s face as she analyzed the drawing of the flowers. Intricate details of the shape of the peonies amazed Lexa. Careful shading helped the image seem almost 3D. Lexa ran her fingers delicately over the image, her mind racing at how someone could be this talented and not be famous. Not to mention that peonies were Lexa’s favorite flowers.

At the bottom of the photo, careful script wrote out, ‘ **_Flowers. From me to you xo_ ** ’

Lexa’s heart pounded in her chest, blood rising quickly to her cheeks and the tips of her ears. A light blush washed over her face as a goofy smile spread across her lips. Okay, so Lexa had come to a realization that she didn’t just enjoy talking to this one soldier, she looked forward to it.

* * *

 

**August 13th, 2020**

 

**Hello Private Griffin,**

 

**Okay. Wow. Way to blow me out of the water there soldier. I asked you to prove to me that you can draw and you sure did. You are quite talented. You should be proud of your talent. It’s not easy to draw, nevermind something as realistic as the two photos that you sent me. I’m completely surprised that none of your work has ended up in the MoMA by now. Hell, if you send me a real painting one day I’ll fight to put it as the centerpiece in any exhibition you would like.**

**Brownie points though, how did you know that I love flowers, and peonies for that matter? That’s actually a well-hidden secret of mine. I guess it isn’t anymore though. Not that I mind. I have to admit I got quite excited seeing a drawing of peonies. So, I gratefully accept your flower.**

**You are right though Clarke. What a small world it is, indeed. Unfortunately though I was a freshman after the year you dropped. I’m currently 22. I’ve only recently graduated with my MBA even though I had to do several online courses after Aden’s birth.**

**I’d like to think though that if it weren’t for the unfortunate circumstances in your life then who knows? We may have met on the field. Maybe it is fate playing some sort of game that we are here, writing to one another, since we were never given a chance before to speak.**

**To be honest Private, being a mother is one of the most rewarding experiences I have ever gone through in my entire life. Just being able to see my son slowly start to understand his surrounds, seeing the zest for life through his hazel eyes, and watching him grow into this amazing little human being gets me through the day. Of course, being a single mother is hard however I didn’t have much of a choice in that matter.**

**I do have to agree with you though. I should put Aden in art classes and see if he enjoys it. Of course he is too young right now however by the time that he is one or two he should start to enjoy coloring more.**

**That’s quite exciting news by the way. Do you go straight into active duty once you graduate or? With whatever you find yourself doing, I wish you safety and happiness. I would never wish any harm come upon you.**

 

**And of course as I usually say, Stay Safe Private.**

 

**Lexa Woods**

* * *

 

Clarke realized her heart was racing in anticipation as she stood in line, waiting patiently as the older officer began handing the privates their letters. Every time that Clarke had been notified that a new letter had come in for her she would eagerly finish what she was working on to be able to pick it up in the mail room.

Her fists continuously clenched and unclenched as she watched the officer get closer to her. She was almost bouncing in excitement. For whatever reason it was, writing to this one woman had been the light in a dull point in Clarke’s life. 

It wasn’t as if Clarke was sad or angry. Her life was just a constant routine. Wake up. Train. Eat. Train. Take a shower. Train again. Sleep. It was always the same. 

However when Clarke was able to read one of Lexa’s letters, it was almost as if she was transported out of the small and confined walls of her small dormitory room in the Missouri Army Base. 

“Griffin,” the officer huffed out as he handed Clarke one letter. 

Clarke had to bite her lip to hide her amusement.  _ She could smell the letter before she even saw it. _ Lexa was so extra with her fancy smelling paper. 

Clarke nodded as she gratefully took the letter out of his hands, watching him hand a letter to the woman standing to the left of her. He quickly made his way down the line, the privates all waiting patiently for him to finish handing the letters out before they exited the room. Once he was done, Clarke was out of there like a bat out of hell. 

She quickly shuffled her way towards her dormitory room, her heart pounding, her pulse easily raised to a number that shouldn’t be acceptable for a normal 24 year old woman in prime physique. As she walked into her room, she slammed the door and quickly made her way over to the twin sized bed that lined the right size of the room. 

Just as she began to rip into the letter the door to the room flew open. Lo and behold, none other than her extremely cocky roommate waltzed into the room. Raven fucking Reyes.

“What’s up, Buttercup?” Raven asked, taking in the extremely agitated state of Clarke.

“Hello, Raven.”

An amused smile fell upon Raven’s lips as she saw Clarke slowly start to fidget, her hands clenching the letter tightly. 

“Whatcha got there?” she questioned Clarke.

“What does it look like?”

Raven  _ tsked  _ ever so slightly, happily teasing her friend. “Why does a letter have you so antsy? You got some nudes in there?”

“Why do you seem to enjoy being Ms. Detective all of a sudden?”

Just as Raven opened her mouth to shoot back a comeback Clarke quickly beat her to it and continued, saying, “And no there aren’t any nudes.”

“So, no dick pics?”

Clarke’s face scrunched up in disgust, “Eww. No. Absolutely not.”

Raven nodded slowly, closing the door behind her and suspiciously walked slowly towards her bed on the other side of the room.

Clarke’s eyes narrowed, trying to attempt to read Raven.

“Not even a single tit pic?”

“RAVEN!” Clarke practically yelled, being sure to not raise her voice too loud so they didn’t attract attention. 

Her roommate began laughing, almost hysterically, her back falling on the bed as she held her sides, her loud laughs vibrating the thin walls. “Come on Griffin! I’m fucking hilarious and you know it.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and huffed, clearly not amused with her friend. “Honestly, right now, you’re rather annoying. Why are you even back so early anyways? I thought you had your Counter Explosives training today.”

Raven began to even out her breathing, wiping fallen tears from her cheeks as she composed herself. As she sat up and took another deep breath, she nodded, a large smile still plastered on her face. 

“Yeah I did have training today but I was able to disassemble the bomb in a record time so they let me out early and told me to rest for the remainder of the day.”

Clarke nodded, her eyes landing on the letter in her hand.

“Does it really bother you that I’m going to be here when you read that letter?”

Clarke looked up and saw the sincerity in Raven’s eyes. She wanted to tell Raven that, yes, it was going to bother her that Raven was there but in all honesty Clarke just didn’t have the heart to tell her to get out.

With a long sigh Clarke dejectedly shrugged her shoulders and said, “Just please don’t comment on my facial expressions.”

A grin spread across Raven’s face as she went to say something but Clarke gave her  _ that  _ look, the look that said _ if-you-continue-I-will-fuck-you-up _ , stopping her roommate from her teasing. 

“Fine. Fine. I won’t,” Raven said, exasperatingly huffing out in annoyance, “Mrs. Grumpy Pants.”

“Thank you,” Clarke said, rolling her eyes at the nickname that Raven gave her. 

She laid fully on her back now, gently ripping the top of the envelope open and taking the letter out. Before she opened the letter to read it, Clarke glanced over at Raven to see if she was watching her however for some odd but miraculous reason, Raven had been reading some book on Engineering. 

Turning her undivided attention to the letter now, Clarke slowly opened it up and began reading. As she read the letter written by Lexa, there was a variety of thoughts that went through her mind however there was one thing that she couldn’t stop thinking. _ I really fucking like this Lexa Woods.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think!  
> I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out ASAP.  
> Much love my Clexakru,  
> Rya


	5. Took Long Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovelies :) It's me, Rya!  
> Sorry it's been like a century and a half since I last uploaded but I've been swamped with nursing. If any of you are considering nursing school, I'm telling you right now that it is SO hard but it's extremely rewarding.  
> Anyways, here is this new chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! Please tell me what you think about the chapter and if you like where the story is going so far! xoxo
> 
> Song recommendation:   
> Pink Matter by Frank Ocean

Clarke’s chest swelled in accomplishment as she stood, shoulders squared, feet spread equally apart, with her hands behind her back. The sound of the national anthem blared through the speakers of the outdoor surround sound system, the people in the stands all standing up with their hats held over their chests. 

After intensive training, she was able to keep her emotions in check. Not a single emotion crossed her face however her breathing was quite erratic. Never in her life had she been this proud of herself. 

Straining over the sound of the national anthem, Clarke was able to hear Raven clear her throat to the side of her. She too was able to keep her face neutral yet Clarke predicted that her throat had been closing in disbelief. Neither of them thought that they would have made it here, moving up into the ranks of Private First Class. 

They were no longer the underdogs. 

Bellamy stood two rows behind them however Clarke knew for certain that he was shaking in excitement underneath all of the bulk of the camo uniform. There was no way he was not about to piss his pants in excitement. 

“ _ Congratulations Privates _ ,” the Corporal spoke into the microphone, “ _ Family and friends, today marks the day of an important event in the lives of these young soldiers _ .”

Everything that he had been saying went in one ear and out of the other. There was no way that Clarke could focus on the extremely boring and monotone voice that blasted out of the loud speakers. As the Corporal continued to explain how moving in ranks is an extreme accomplishment, Clarke’s mind wandered. 

After graduation she had a little more than three months of free time to do what she pleased before she had to return to Fort Woods so she would be sent off into active duty wherever she was assigned. It was currently October 1st and she had to be back come the new year. Where she was going to go and what she was going to do within that short amount of time was up in the air but one idea kept circulating through her brain. 

It was time to meet Lexa.

The two had been sending letters back and forth to each over the two months and to say that their bond was strengthened was an understatement. Clarke had really come to look forward to each letter she would receive in the mail. She was accustomed to the several pictures (or scribbles she would further explain) drawn by the quickly growing Aden who was now 9 months old. 

Lexa had updated Clarke saying that he was beginning to fully comprehend his surroundings and he was starting to get his hands on anything he could. Lexa called it the early onset of his terrible two’s, despite the boy not even turning one yet. 

The two women almost regularly talked about where and how they grew up. Both had been born and raised in New Jersey, Lexa in the upper class north part of the state and Clarke in the fairly suburbs middle class central portion of the state. Both were extremely proud of where they came from. 

Clarke learned that Lexa currently lived in a ritzy apartment complex in the upscale town of Hoboken, New Jersey which was located right across New York City, along the Hudson River. The two had begun talking about how Lexa had been placed in the spotlight at a young age due to the success of her father and the pressure that she had to uphold due to her lineage. 

It was hard for Clarke to read the hardships of this one young woman. However, it seemed as though she handled the adversity with grace, poise, and undeniable stoicism. No matter what was thrown her way, it seemed as though Lexa always knew a way to resolve the issue at hand. 

Clarke had to respect that. As a soldier, she was taught the same. Always think head first. Think strategically and the outcome will be well rewarded.

Thoughts of their latest conversation ran through Clarke’s head. The two had been talking about Clarke’s childhood which was a fairly new topic for the pair to discuss. And Lexa had been teasing Clarke.  _ Teasing  _ her. 

“ **I can almost imagine what a nuisance you were to your parents with your art supplies. I’m quite surprised that you don’t have paint permanently stuck in your hair.** **_Or do you_ ** **? I wouldn’t know.** ”

Clarke’s heart raced inside her chest, a giddy feeling creeping up inside from the pit of her gut. She was absolutely dying to see what Lexa looked like but she refused to look her up in a search engine online. She simply thought that it was not fair to Lexa and she respected her way too much for that. 

Her mind raced with the ideas of Lexa and Aden constantly taking over every thought. Throughout the whole entire ceremony she stood in complete stillness and her face was expressionless yet, not one word of the speech resonated inside her brain. 

After what seemed like only a minute of daydreaming, she saw the few rows of soldiers in front of her march in perfect synchronization out of the room, heads held high. 

It was over. Training was  _ finally  _ over.

* * *

 

She wanted to sigh out of frustration. No, she wanted to scream out of frustration. Today was truly not her day. She wasn’t in the mood for any bullshit. Everything seemed to be going wrong. 

The one artist that she had been pining for had decided not to sign with the label and chose to go independent rather than be tied down, Anya had called her mid-day to say that she had to pick Aden up early because he was beginning to show signs of the flu, and her father was on her case as usual for not being present during a meeting in which he didn’t even warn her previously about. 

And to put the icing on the cake, when Lexa had gotten home, the one thing that she had been looking for didn’t even show up. Clarke never sent her a letter back. 

Which, to Lexa, was extremely peculiar. Clarke had recently become extremely punctual with getting back to her. They were able to send each other a letter once a week, on every Friday. Yet, here Lexa was, going through her mail with no letter from the one soldier that she had grown to secretly care for.

Lexa knew that it was silly for her to worry. She knew that it was just one day without the letter, but still, her stomach twisted in disappointment. She had gotten too accustomed to their little schedule. One letter every other Friday.

“Don’t look so glum,” Anya spoke, walking up next to Lexa who was currently sitting on one of the chairs that sat in front of the island that separated the living room from the kitchen. 

“I am not glum Anya,” Lexa spoke, attempting to quickly dismiss her best friend. 

“That’s a crock of bull,” Anya practically snorted in response. Anya had slowly began to pick up on the influx of letters that had been sent to the apartment. One week Lexa would send out a letter and on Friday of the next week she would receive a letter from her army friend.

“You’re literally hard core frowning as you stare at the mail you received today. And I know you’re not frowning at the bills because you’re more than capable to pay them. Which leads me to believe your girlfriend didn’t send you a letter.”

Lexa practically grinded her teeth. She wanted to voice her annoyance however she knew that holding a passive face would get Anya out of her hair much quicker. It was rare that Lexa ever lost her composure and today was not going to be one of those days. 

“Anya,” Lexa said slowly as she took a deep calculated breath, “She is not my girlfriend. We literally only send letters to one another.”

“Yeah but like if you knew each other you would be dating.”

“No we wouldn’t.”

“Yes you would.”

“Okay Anya,” Lexa said, attempting to end the conversation there. 

Just as Anya was about to have another comeback a soft whine echoed throughout the apartment. Lexa sighed out of relief as she got out of her chair and walked past Anya, following the sound of Aden’s whining.

As Lexa walked over to the nursery at the far end of the hallway, a small smile graced her face as Aden came into view. He was sitting up in his crib, one hand gripping onto his plush lion, while the other reached out to Lexa. The pacifier that was in his mouth muted the babble that he was attempting to say once he saw his mother enter his room.

“Hi baby boy,” Lexa cooed as she walked over to his crib and gripped her son from underneath his armpits, lifting him up so she could sprinkle kisses all over his face. His nose was runny and his cheeks were flushed red, clear indications of his sickness.

“How are you feeling after your nap?” Lexa spoke softly, knowing that she wouldn’t get an intelligible response back.

She pushed his dirty blonde hair to the side, away from his eyes and then walked out of the room, back to the kitchen towards Anya.

“Looks like the little man is awake,” Anya said, reaching out to Lexa, wanting to take Aden from her arms. Lexa handed him over and walked around the island and into the kitchen, reaching into the refrigerator. 

“So how was dealing with Titus today?” Anya asked Lexa, knowing that it was a touchy subject. Titus was Lexa’s personal body guard that her father had appointed her when she was in college, however, Lexa wasn’t stupid. She knew that Titus answered to her father and her father only. Her father had always been the greater power. 

“He was fine. Fairly annoying to be quite honest. He wouldn’t leave my side at all today but I think he’s growing rather fond of me.”

Anya snorted, “Describe being ‘fond’ of you.”

Lexa shrugged as she grabbed Aden’s bottle from the top shelf and began moving to the microwave so she could warm it up. Aden was just beginning to get into the infant cereals however whenever he wasn’t feeling well, there was nothing like a warm bottle of formula that could soothe him. 

“I mean, he’s always serious but he shows concern over my well-being. It’s like a mutual respect.”

“Whatever man. I just think he’s weird and creepy. I don’t know why your father chose him out of all people to be your bodyguard. He’s not the youngest and not the strongest.”

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Anya.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Anya dismissed Lexa, turning her attention to the toddler that sat on her lap. As Lexa heated up the bottle, Anya placed soft kisses atop of his head while she rubbed circular motions along his back, attempting to soothe him. 

Just as Lexa took the bottle out of the microwave and made her way over to Anya, handing the bottle over to her son, a loud knock came from the front door. 

Lexa’s eyes strewn together in confusion. 

“Are you expecting anyone?” 

Anya shook her head ‘no’. “No. Are you?”

“Anya why would I be asking you if I had someone coming over?”

Anya shrugged and stood up, propping Aden on her hip as he quietly began drinking the formula in the bottle. Lexa walked slowly over to the front door, apprehensively opening the door. Who stood on the other side of the door baffled her.

* * *

 

Clarke bounced in excitement as she got off the bus, Bellamy and Raven in toe. After the graduation ceremony, the two had urged Clarke to travel back to her home state and to somehow manage to meet Lexa in person. 

The original plan was to send one last letter to Lexa and warn her that she would be in town and that they could possibly meet in a local restaurant or diner. The obstacle though that Clarke was facing was that Lexa was, in fact, a celebrity. A lot of information about her had been withheld, so Clarke didn’t have access to a phone number or the actual number of the condo Lexa lived in. In a previous letter, Lexa had told her the name of the building in which her condo was located yet there was no way possible that she could possibly know which number though. 

The new master plan was quite simple. Sit and wait. If possible, be extremely straight forward and ask people what was the room number that she lived in. Which, she knew, is completely and irrevocably creepy.

“So princess, what are we supposed to do while you’re in there sweet talking the celebrity?” Bellamy asked, throwing his right arm around Clarke’s shoulders as he pulled her close.

Clarke rolled her eyes and elbowed him in his side, effectively getting him off of her.

“Oh shit, that looked like it hurt,” Raven finally chimed in, watching Bellamy squirm in pain. She had been uncharacteristically quiet recently but Clarke faulted that on the change in environment. 

Clarke and Bellamy were used to New Jersey since they grew up together. Raven was from Seattle, Washington. It was as if she were an alien stepping onto a strange planet. The culture was different, the people were different, and even the air that surrounded the three was different. 

“You’re really lucky we aren’t in public because I would have your ass pinned to the sidewalk right now for that one,” Bellamy said, his ego wounded more than his body. He glared at Clarke playfully but she ignored him, focusing her attention on Raven.

“Seriously guys, what are you two going to do if Lexa answers the door and I go in?” Clarke asked.

“Hell if I know. I’m not the one from here,” Raven said snootily. 

“I’ll probably take Raven out to eat and if you are still busy then I’ll take her into New York. We’ll take the ferry or something,” Bellamy said.

“Why not go see Octavia? I’m sure she’d love to see you,” Clarke asked Bellamy.

Before Bellamy could answer, Raven’s eyebrows shot up and looked at Bellamy, “Octavia, huh? Is she your hot sister I’ve been hearing about?”

“Don’t go there Reyes,” Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“I’m just repeating what the little birdy told me. Don’t shoot the news receiver.”

“First off, she’s not interested. She’s currently dating someone. Second off, she’s a UFC fighter so I don’t even know if she is in New York right now. She’s typically touring.”

“Bellamy you just talked to her. Literally two days ago. You know she is in New York,” Clarke commented. 

After a slight eye roll and a muted sigh Bellamy looked Clarke in the eye and said, “Alright. I’ll call her right now. But as I call her, I suggest you try and get in the building. Raven and I aren’t waiting here forever.”

Clarke nodded as she watched Bellamy whip out his cell phone and dial his sister’s phone number. Her stomach made consistent flips as she stared at the large red brick building. It didn’t seem like much on the outside, yet Clarke knew for a fact that it was extremely upscale on the inside. There was no way that a celebrity and her son would live in some shabby apartment. 

“Alright I guess I’m going to sit and wait for someone to leave or for someone to go in and I know that I’ll have to do enough begging and groveling to get someone to tell me her apartment number,” Clarke explained as she slowly began walking towards the entrance of the building. 

“Wait,” Raven called out, catching Clarke’s attention.

“What is it Raven? Time is of the essence.”

“This whole time you needed her apartment number?” Raven questioned.

Clarke narrowed her eyes and asked, “Yes? Raven you know this.”

Raven bit her lip, attempting to hide her smile. “Apparently I wasn’t listening then.”  
“What are you getting at Raven?” Bellamy spoke up before Clarke could.

“You guys know that I work with Engineering and the United States Cyber Command.  Why didn’t you just ask me to go into the database and look up her address?” Raven asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

Clarke and Bellamy exchanged glances of disbelief, Clarke’s mouth held open in shock while Bellamy’s lips turned up in amusement. 

“Raven,” Clarke breathed out, attempting to stay calm, “You mean to tell me that this whole time, on the train ride from Missouri to New Jersey, you withheld that information? Bellamy and I were literally planning on how I was going to figure out which  door was hers. How, in fucking hell, did you not hear us?”

Raven bit her lip as she smiled in amusement, obviously dismissing Clarke’s anger as she sat on the nearby wooden bench. She dug into her backpack, ignoring the pissed off glare Clarke was giving her, and took out her laptop.

Clarke shifted on her feet as she attempted to dull her irritation, her eyes darting from Raven and back to the brick building over and over again. It took Raven about three minutes or so to get the database up and running.

“What’s her full name?” Raven asked, glancing at Clarke

“All I know is that her name is Lexa Woods. I never searched her name or anything about her online, remember?” Clarke stated.

“Alexandria Woods. No middle name,” Bellamy spoke up, glancing at Clarke and Raven. 

As Raven typed her name into her computer, Clarke looked at Bellamy surprised. “Her first is Alexandria? Interesting.”

“Clarke, you may think you know a lot about her from the letters, but I guarantee you that you probably don’t even know a fraction of who this girl really is. I mean, who’s to say that she won’t shut the door on you as soon as she sees you? Who’s to say she won’t laugh in face or call security and have you escorted out of the building?”

“She wouldn-” Clarke began to defend Lexa, or at least her image of Lexa that she had created in her mind, before Bellamy interrupted her.

“You think she wouldn’t, but think about it. All you two have done is send letters back and forth.”

“You can’t just assume everyone is a piece of shit Bell,” Clarke muttered, clearly taken aback from her best friend’s argument. “You were all about me meeting her literally five minutes ago. What’s changed your mind?”

Bellamy raised his hands, acting as if he had been caught red-handed, “Hey. I’m just playing the devil’s advocate right now. I just want to make sure you’re safe and you don’t get hurt. Physically and emotionally.”

Clarke scoffed, “Bellamy… Shut the fuck up, please.”

“Unit 5A,” Raven spoke up, thankfully ending the awkward tension between the Clarke and Bellamy.

“Thanks,” Clarke said, slowly backing away and approaching the building. She gave Bellamy one last look of annoyance before turning around and shoving her hands in her army cargo pants. 

She heard Bellamy and Raven yell out that they were going to wait ten minutes to see if she comes out and if she didn’t leave the building then they would be on their way. She gave them a measly thumbs up, to show them that she heard them clearly as she walked up to the front entrance of the apartment complex building. 

Thankfully, someone immediately walked out of the building, allowing Clarke easy access into the building. Her eyes darted around and she immediately saw the elevator at the far end of the lobby. She quickly made her way over to them and pressed the UP button. 

Her stomach fluttered and jumped and Clarke honestly felt like she was about to vomit up her breakfast as the elevator slowly lifted her to the top and 5th floor. As the elevator doors opened, it revealed a small hallway, with solid mahogany doors at the end, indicating the one apartment on this floor. 5A. 

Clarke slowly walked towards the door. As she approached them, she took a deep breath in, and gently knocked. She waited about a minute before she heard the door unlock, the door slowly swinging open.

As Clarke took in the face that opened the door, she was sure she was going to pass out right there and then.

“Hi,” Clarke weakly let out.

“Hi,” Lexa said, confusion written all over her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... they met y'all... LET THE FUN BEGIN!


End file.
